I'll Follow You Anywhere
by twilightzoner311
Summary: Kate has kept people from becoming close to her for as long as she can remember. Now she has fallen in love, but will she be able to let those she cares about become a part of her life? And will her coven ever get revenge on the Volturi? Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**I'll Follow You Anywhere**

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I have a long list of things I wish I could own but unfortunately don't. For Example: a unicorn, the Bat mobile, an ultraviolet crayon, a banana phone, Edward… and Twilight & its characters. Too bad.

Summary: Basically, this is a story of Kate and Garrett through all four twilight books and afterwards. Rated T to be safe. The prologue is boring so skip it if you want! : )

**Kate's Point of View:**

Before us was a nearly certain death. Insanity and courage together had brought us to our final fight. We were all either insane or hopelessly overpowered by love. I was high on it. Love for my family. Love for the man I adored. Love for my lost sister. And finally, love for justice.

That simple word rang through my head as a silent battle hymn. It was my final thought before a huge mass of hooded vampires appeared before us, with their three frighteningly confident leaders behind them.

In a moment our inferior army would fight their entire guard for a second time. Many of us would die in an instant. We had been lucky during our last meeting. This time, nothing could possibly save us. The only hope I could cling to was the possibility that we, with our weapon, would be strong enough. But I knew that everything we were fighting for was worth it. I knew it was worth losing everything. As I thought this, my eyes met those of my bold partner. And I then questioned myself, was it really worth it?

Then, with the flick of a small deadly silver instrument, the bloodshed began.

**(A/N Sorry that was so boring! The next chapter is way better! I hope you like it!)**


	2. The Disappearance

**Chapter 1- The Disappearance**

Disclaimer: If you were wondering, I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Nor did I invent Suave or Macintosh. Sorry.

**(A/N: Here's the first chapter! Just so you know, the winner of my poll, "What should Irina smell like?", was won by cheap perfume and had a tie between exotic spices and pine trees, so I chose two of the top three scents for her to smell like)**

**Enjoy!**

**K POV**

_Where was she? There was white…white everywhere. It covered the sky, the ground, the trees, the mountains…everything. . I should have been able to see her in the never ending white snow. Yes, it was blinding, but I should have been able to find her. She was wearing a bright red coat! It wasn't possible…She was there a moment ago. And I, with more than perfect vision __should__ be able to see her! No. No, this wasn't happening. Not again. I had to find her._

_I ran with my full power. Not even the deep snow could hold me back. I kept running until I grew nearer to our home. Across the horizon were white-capped mountains. The forest grew thicker and I ran along the path I had taken dozens of times before. Then, our stunning white mansion appeared in the distance. I was there in seconds. I ran up the great stone steps and swung open the heavy oaken door. I ran across the marble foyer to the back of our house. There, huge glass windows allowed you to see the fantastic mountains and crystal chandeliers where sparkling prisms made little rainbows dance upon the ice blue walls._

_No one was there. I called throughout the house but there was no response. Irina wasn't there, she wasn't with me, she wasn't in town, and she wasn't anywhere near where we typically hunted… she was gone._

* * *

That horrible memory played over and over in my head. That was the day Irina had disappeared. I blamed myself for not having found her before it became impossible. I remembered every step I had made that day and every thought that had rushed into my head. Those horrible feelings of fear and failure hadn't relented since.

Our entire coven excluding our one missing member had been sitting still for weeks. Irina was gone. We were waiting for any sign of my sister, or an explanation for why she had disappeared. We listened for the softest sound, the faintest scent, and the slightest movement. But we always came up with nothing. For being a vampire with unmatchable keen senses, that was hard to do.

Irina had been missing for a long time, even for her. It had been about a month ago when she went hunting, far south of our home in Denali, and never returned. It had happened before, she was reckless and headstrong, but she always left us word when she would disappear on another one of her exploits. Something was very wrong.

I paced in circles around the room with anxiety. Even I, a vampire, couldn't bear to sit still any longer. I desperately wanted to go find her. However, my older sister, Tanya, had decided that we needed to wait.

"Would you stop that," Tanya snapped at me.

Carmen moved nervously in her chair and Eleazar's eyes shifted uneasily.

"What?" I asked coolly.

Tanya narrowed her eyes. " Kate, you know exactly what. Stop pacing around like that. It's making me anxious, as if I'm not enough already."

"Sorry."

"Oh, never mind, I'm just worried."

Carmen nodded sympathetically. "She is probably fine. She always is. Just off on another _adventure._ She will be back soon."

That was the problem with Carmen. It always seemed so easy to trust her and believe that she was right, but her caring smiles and friendliness made you forget the graveness of your situation. I couldn't do that now. Not if it meant losing my sister forever.

"How could she be so irresponsible?" I wondered aloud. Eleazar seemed to be wondering the same thing. We couldn't understand Irina's unpredictable nature and thoughtlessness.

Tanya shook her head of strawberry blonde curls, now limp after so many weeks without care. "You cannot really be one to judge. You too thrive for adventure, though hers is a very different sort," She rolled her eyes, " But I suppose I'm upset with her too."

She smiled sympathetically, as if to reassure me, but I could see the fear and emptiness in her eyes. I knew this was hard on her too, but she couldn't possibly understand how desperate I was to go searching for Irina. I needed to try to find her, no matter how pointless the search. I only needed that, perhaps as compensation for the last time we had lost one – no, two, – of our own. That had been my fault, and now it was my burden.

"Go," Eleazar suddenly said with a tone of finality. Tanya looked shocked, but nodded a moment later. He was the one person who would understand how desperate I was to keep it from happening again to make up for the past.

Immediately, I stood up and walked casually towards, the door, not allowing them to see how eager I was to trail her and bring her home, though I knew it was already obvious.

As soon as I was out of their sight, I broke into a sprint. I ran towards my car. As I flipped my long pale blonde hair over my shoulder I climbed into my sapphire Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano. It was exactly my kind of car. It was fast, sleek, and had a killer interior. Recently it had gotten a custom paint job and an incredibly powerful engine courtesy of Rosalie. If I hoped to make up for lost time this would be the best choice.

I slid in the car onto the black leather seats. I pressed my foot to the gas pedal and accelerated until I was going as fast as I could drive over the snow-covered roads. I sped off of the unused road. I turned onto the interstate and sped along, carefully watching out for officers, though they were few and far between in this area of Alaska. I couldn't afford to be delayed by a speeding ticket.

Racing across the highway, the sky grew darker as night approached. As the stars appeared I sped along even more rapidly. The only thing that could possibly be going faster than my Ferrari was my heartbeat. Only, my heart hadn't pounded in my chest or sent blood through my veins for hundreds of years.

I continued driving on the highway, following the path that I was sure Irina had taken. I smelled something. It was vaguely familiar. I slammed my foot on the gas pedal, accelerating to follow the faint scent. It smelled of exotic spices and cheap perfume. It was Irina! I wondered how many times had I told Irina that it made her smell like a --- my insignificant thoughts were interrupted when I remembered the my cause.

I followed the scent further. It took me off the main road. After a series of tortuous twists and turns, I came to a final bend in the road. My instincts told me to take a left. After swerving that way, the road became less and less visible. Once again, the smell picked up. The soft fragrance would hopefully bring me to Irina. It led me to an icy road in the middle of an evergreen forest. There was snow and ice everywhere. The narrow road itself was practically a death trap. I put my car into four -wheel drive and continued carefully along the road. I could only hope I was going the right way.

Soon the road started to become a pathway, so I parked my car in a hidden spot off of the road. I would have to continue the journey on foot. I sprinted towards what I had anticipated to be Irina. I ran the forest. I twisted through the towering pines and ran through the snow. Snowflakes flurried around me and obscured my vision. The snow was nearly three feet deep, but nothing, not even a blizzard could slow me down

I followed the trail left by the faint smell. It seemed like it kept disappearing as soon as I was just within its reach. It seemed to become farther and farther away! Frustrated, I ran forward, turning left and right, swerving through the forest, searching for Irina. She was somewhere nearby, but I couldn't tell where. Suddenly, her scent disappeared. I stopped and then noticed that it had never left. I realized that was it was fading only because it was being over powered by something stronger. It had simply combined with another distinct scent. Her flowery spicy smell was covered by a dank, musty scent. It grew stronger and I raced after it.

I emerged into a makeshift campground. There was one small tent and the remains of a fire smoking in a pit. Immediately I spotted my sister. And there, by her side, was a stranger who had eyes glowing a menacing red, with had his arm wrapped around Irina…

**(A/N: I hope you liked my first chapter! It's kind of obvious, but do you know who is with Irina? Also, I always have polls on my profile so you can help decide some of the things in the story (this time it is about Tanya's occupation). Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
